Ti Moune's Blessing
by Freshie2013
Summary: Daniel's son plans to wed the peasant girl he fell in love with but Andrea might have something to say about it. Until Daniel and Ti Moune's spirit get her to let the to lovers be together.


Daniel Beauxhomme sat and looked out his window watching his son talk to the young peasant girl, he was getting closer and closer to. His son had only told him and Andrea about the small peasant girl only a few weeks ago. Andrea had objected right away but Daniel wanted his son to be happy and he himself knew what it was like to be in love with a peasant. He had once loved a peasant girl who saved his life.

Daniel looked away from the window remembering the small girl that had saved his life. Ti Moune the young peasant girl that loved him and cared for him. She taught him all about her Gods and nursed him back to health after his fatal car crash. She was beautiful and Daniel knew he had loved her. Ti Moune followed Daniel's people back to the Hotel Beauxhomme after they had taken him from her village. Daniel offered her a home and fell in love with her over Andrea little by little. Gossip spread around the Hotel Beauxhomme and many of the older Grande Hommes were insulted by the young peasant being among them. Daniel had invited Ti Moune to the ball that was held at the hotel and Andrea didn't like it one bit. She forced Daniel to tell Ti Moune that her and Daniel were engaged. Crushed by Daniel's words Ti Moune sank to the ground and that was one of the last times Daniel had seen her. He wanted to marry Ti Moune more than he wanted to marry Andrea, but his family had promised him to Andrea long before he had met Ti Moune. He felt like after he broke Ti Moune's heart she lost it. She tried to stab him, but dropped the knife when she looked into his eyes. Daniel threw the necklace she had given him at her and ordered her out of the hotel. The last time Daniel saw Ti Moune was on his wedding day. He and Andrea went out and gave coins to the peasants. Ti Moune called out his name and all he left was a coin in the palm of her hand. A few days latter Daniel heard that Ti Moune had died and a tree ended up growing outside of the hotel walls in the last place Daniel saw Ti Moune.

"No! No! NO!" Daniel turned and saw Andrea storming into their room

"Andrea, darling what's wrong?" Daniel asked going over to his wife

"He proposed to that peasant. Our son, a Grande Homme proposed to a peasant! I had a bride picked out for him already and he's ruined it." Andrea fumed

"And what if he's happy Andrea?" Daniel asked taking her hands

"Don't be foolish Daniel. Happiness has nothing to do with marriage." Andrea said rolling her eyes "I wasn't happy, but I lived with it and so did you. You dumped that peasant girl Tea didn't you."

"Ti Moune, Andrea. Her name was Ti Moune."

"Anyways I don't want him marrying her! I didn't like the fact he was meeting her and kept it a secret. This has gotten out of hand though. You have to put a stop to this Daniel." Andrea insisted

"But Andrea I-"

"No buts Daniel." Andrea said before storming out of the room

Daniel sank back into his chair and soon his son had taken his wife's place. He had the young peasant girl's hand and looked nervous.

"Father, mother said you wished to see us."

"I…your mother, she's not happy about your two's relationship." Daniel confessed

"You told me about your love, but you couldn't marry her because you married mom. I'm not going to lose my love like you lost your love." Daniel's son said crossing his arms

Daniel couldn't help but smile. His son knew how to stand up for what he believed in. He reminded Daniel a lot of himself back when Ti Moune was around. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if he had stayed with Ti Moune instead. The peasant girl that his son was in love with was beautiful, would give her that. There was something about her that made him sad though. She reminded him so much of Ti Moune. Her skin was just as dark as Ti Moune's and she carried herself just as Ti Moune had.

"My village speaks of Ti Moune highly. Her parents lived next door to me." The girl said blushing as she spoke for the first time in front of Daniel

"I have a hard time going against your mother son, but I disagree with her about this. I will allow you two to get married." Daniel said clapping his son on the back and then kissed his fiancée on the cheek

Daniel walked passed the two young teens and then outside. He didn't want to face Andrea when she found out he was allowing the two to get married. He walked down to the tree that was outside of the hotel's walls. Daniel sat down under the tree and he felt like there was a presence among him.

"Daniel?"

Daniel's eyes opened wide as he looked around. She sounded just like she did the last time Daniel saw her. The only thing was that he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Daniel?"

The air suddenly felt cold around him and a slim figure appeared in front of him.

"Ti Moune? Oh Ti Moune is that really you?" Daniel asked leaping up and running towards her

"Daniel the Gods only gave me a little time with you." Ti Moune said "Asaka and Erzulie had me watch over the children. I was the one that touched their hearts and let them be free to love one another. Well I helped them fall in love."

"This was your doing?" Daniel asked

"I gave my life up so you could live happily. I thought we were going to get married, but you and being a Grande Homme stopped us. I don't want another happy couple be ruined by the fact that Grande Hommes and the peasants can't be together." Ti Moune said taking Daniel's hands

"Ti Moune I'm sorry. I was promised to Andrea if I wasn't I would try and…"

"Daniel I forgive you." Ti Moune said sweetly

"You forgive me? Ti Moune I'm the reason you died." Daniel said

"Daniel I died for a greater purpose and I'm doing some good with me death." Ti Moune said nodding and looking over at the roots that were beginning to crake the hotel wall

"You know Andrea isn't very happy about that. We've had hundreds of gardeners look at that tree and they can't figure it out." Daniel sighed

Ti Moune let out a laugh. "Daniel that's me. The God's blessed me and turned me into a tree."

"Father! What are you doing by our tree?"

Daniel turned around and saw his son walking towards him. His eyebrows raised. "Your tree?"

"This is where we met dad. In fact this is where we were planning on getting married. Under this tree." Daniel's son said smiling at his fiancée

"I'm sorry to say this isn't your tree it's-"

"Ti Moune's tree. I can feel her presence." The peasant girl said looking at the tree

Daniel looked beside him, but Ti Moune wasn't there anymore. He nodded his head at his son's fiancée. His son took her hand and the looked at the tree.

"When are you two planning on getting married?" Daniel asked the two young teenagers before him

"As soon as possible dad. We want to get married under this tree in fact tomorrow would be nice." His son said grinning

"Tomorrow?" Daniel repeated

"Yes dad, tomorrow." His son said nodding his head

"Over my dead body will you marry her!"

Daniel sighed seeing that Andrea had finally found them. She looked furious. Instead of walking up to their son like Daniel had hoped she went to him.

"I told you to stop him!" She hissed

"I wont stand in the way of true love Andrea. I loved Ti Moune and I lost her. I'm not going to make our son make the same sacrifice I made." Daniel insisted

Andrea looked taken back. Daniel had never said he loved Ti Moune before. Her brown eyes opened slightly and realized that her husband was staring at the tree behind them. That was the last place she and Daniel had seen Ti Moune. Daniel was looking at the tree with such love that she had to blink twice to understand it.

"You loved Ti Moune? What about me?" She asked trying to take Daniel's focus off of the tree

"Andrea I love you, but I had to grow to love you. I fell in love with Ti Moune." Daniel said taking his wife's hand

"I sabotaged Ti Moune you know. I purposely made you tell her that we were going to get married. I knew she would crack and wouldn't wanted to stay around. I never thought she would try and kill you. She loved you dearly, you could see it in her eyes you know. I guess I was just jealous, because I've always loved you Daniel." Andrea confessed "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Andrea." Ti Moune said softly, she smiled and knew no one could see her anymore

"Mother, please let us get married. I will marry her either way, but I would like to have your blessing." Her son begged

Andrea bit her lip and looked up into Daniel's face. "You have my permission." She finally said

Daniel's son smiled happily and he swung his fiancée around in circles. Daniel kissed Andrea on the lips and whispered thank you to her. Ti Moune looked on happily knowing that she had helped the couple. Erzulie appeared before her.

"It's time to go back Ti Moune." She said sweetly taking Ti Moune's hand

Ti Moune nodded her head. She walked over and kissed Daniel on the forehead. She knew he could feel it but he couldn't see her. She even kissed Andrea on the cheeks, respecting the French custom that Andrea has grown up with. Next Ti Moune made her way over to the happy young couple. Erzulie usually was the one to bless couples, being the Goddess of Love, but she had given Ti Moune special permission to bless the couple, since she was the one that brought the two together. Ti Moune took their hands and blessed them. Erzulie then hugged Ti Moune as she walked over to her tree. With a final look at Daniel and Andrea and their happy son and his soon to be wife, Ti Moune faded back away into her tree with a smile.


End file.
